


The Flicker of Hope

by sunflowerx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerx/pseuds/sunflowerx
Summary: this was so fun to write!! as my first fanfiction on archive i was determined to make this worth your reading. i kind of winged it on this one, the only planning i did was write down "kakashi x obito" on a notebook and the first sentence of obito's third-person limited POV.





	The Flicker of Hope

#    
━━━━━━━━━━━  
"Whenever you live,  
there will always be war."  
-Hashirama  
━━━━━━━━━━━

Obito could  _feel_ the candle inside him flickering. A small flicker of hope. Of faith. The only source of light coming from the waxy candle stick and the dull illumination of the ghostly flame. Standing there, Obito reached forward to touch the candle. To grasp a hold of the faith and hope he once had. His pasty white hand touched the flame just enough to see it light up his skin. Obito felt an immense pressure on his body, causing him to stumble backwards. Breathing became harder, his vision became blurry, and a feeling of nausea quickly hit him. The Uchiha gasped for air, struggling to even make small and shallow breaths. The floor seemed to tilt towards him and get closer. Obito could make out the separate squares that made up the obsidian floor. Suddenly he stumbled forward, his knees immediately hit the floor. He balled his bulky hands into fists to keep him from vomiting all over the glossy black floor. Sweat dripped down off of his tan face down onto his fists, his body pulsing with heat. Obito's eyes widened and started to feel his breath escape him. Falling forwards his forehead hit the ground with a soft thump and suddenly all his thoughts turned into pure darkness.  
  
  
  
  
The hospital reaked of a certain sterile smell that repulsed the Jōnin. Massaging his temples the thoughts of the past week swarmed his already pounding head. Naruto bounced back from his injuries surprisingly well, getting back to his usual shenanigans as soon as he was cleared. Sakura helped tend to the still-wounded and the patients that were already cleared. Sasuke started to make plans to "atone for his sins." With Sakura chasing Naruto and Sai helping Yamato with securing the village, Sasuke was the least of the tired and inflicted man's worries. Whenever he closed his eyes he could still see the horror stricken faces of all the families around him. He could vividly see blood pooling around him, threatening to spill out of himself. What wounded him the most was the soft look of the person who started the war. Silky white hair ruffling in the wind the one who started the war looked at the Jōnin.   
  
"Thank you Kakashi." The man rasped before-   
  
"Kakashi," a stern voice said breaking Kakashi from his thoughts.  
  
Leaning on a wall, hands in his pockets, the ashen-haired ninja raised a brow,  
  
"Hm? What is it?"  
  
The nurse standing before him shuffled uncomfortably. Her cheeks were a pale pink color, a face Kakashi's noticed trailed him wherever he went. The nurse bit her lip slightly and looked up at Kakashi with wide eyes,  
  
"Uchiha Obito sir, he's awake. Awake but in a daze...Sir I must-" The nurse stopped suddenly as Kakashi forcefully shouldered past her, ignoring her as she called after him.  
  
Kakashi pushed all thoughts to the back of his mind, only focusing on one person. Uchiha Obito. 

Obito's eyes squinted as he attempted to scan his surroundings. His eyes threatened to give out on him, each image blurrier than the last. A familiar smell of chemicals and cleaning material flooded his scenes. Obito narrowed his eyes in confusion.   _Why am I in a hospital?_   He turned to his right to observe the scenery outside an open curtain. _A Konoha hospital at that._ Sighing he bent his head down low and closed his eyes, trying to remember the last thing he remembered. A new face appeared in his mind. A pink haired kunoichi came into view. Her helpless and pleading face begging him to send her back, telling him that he can still right his wrongs. The kunoichi vanished and appeared an all to familiar face. Uchiha Madara stared back at Obito with a smug expression before hatred started bubbling up inside him. Hatred for starting this chaos. Hatred for letting Rin down. Hatred for seeing all the saddened faces whenever he revealed himself. Seeing all the blood was violence spill before Obito sickened him. Obito's face scrunched up in anger, this was  _his_ fault. Not anyone else's fault, it was  _his._ Obito balled his palms up into fists and brought his wrist up to slam it on the side of the bed. A sharp pain shot through his wrist before he could even get it up an inch. The already hurting shinobi looked down to see wood cuffs holding his wrists down onto the bars on the bed. Eyes narrowing he observed the cuffs with uncertainty. An uncanny feeling hit him as he realized the Konohagakure Village didn't take him in to  _heal_ him but to  _capture_ him. Obito kept his head down low and grinned. Of course, he shouldn't have thought he would get away with what he'd done. Nothing could atone for the sins he committed.   
  
"You seem to have scared off the nurses."   
  
A low and rich voice filled Obito's hearing, causing his head to shoot up and look to his left. Wide-eyed he immediately made out the figure of a shinobi he knew all too well. Hatake Kakashi. Hands in his pockets, ashy hair falling over his shinobi headband, and a bored expression plastered on his face were telltale signs of who he was. Kakashi took a few steps into the room and looked around, keeping the same bored expressions.  
  
"They said as soon as you woke up you 'threatened to send them into the scary place were bad shinobi were held,' " he finished now in front of Obito's bed.  
  
Obito stared blankly at Kakashi, too many feelings and thoughts swirled around his head to even  _process_ what he said.   
  
"Although I really do doubt that's what you said." he said smiling at Obito.  
  
The white haired shinobi shuffled around in his bed uncomfortably.   
  
  
"I don't know what 'scary place' they're talking about," Obito rasped his throat burning with every word, "I don't even know where I am...."   
  
Obito looked down at his cuffs then back up at Kakashi,  
  
"Wood style?"   
  
Kakashi slowly nodded,  
  
"It wasn't my idea, trust me but..." he looked away from Obito for a second and sighed, "It was the elders' idea...They didn't want someone like you getting out and possibly causing more trouble."  
  
Obito brought his legs up to his chest and leaned his chin on his knees. He sensed sorrow in Kakashi's voice and noticed guilt buried deep within Kakashi's eyes.   
  
"Someone like me." Obito said flatly.   
  
Kakashi looked back at Obito and shook his head,   
  
"That's not what they mean. I mean, you  _did_   -" Kakashi ran his hand through his hair, "You started a war with the Great Nations, thousands - no,  _millions_ were killed, and not to mention  _you released the ten tails_ which gives people in this village the right to be concerned by your presence."  
  
Obito tilted his head to the side, pieces of his spiky white hair falling over his eyes. Obito let his legs spread back out in front of him and let his muscles loosen up.   
  
"So someone saved me from Infinite Tsukuyomi...that's  _impossible_. Not just impossible but careless a-and brainless. If this village wants me," Obito looked down at his wooden cuffs with disgust, "chained up like a dog then why?"  
  
Kakashi kept his flat expression and stared at Obito causing annoyance to immediately bubble up inside of Obito. Shrugging Kakashi replied with,   
  
"I don't know, you'll have to ask the person yourself."  
  
Obito opened his mouth so retort back to Kakashi's comment but the gray-haired ninja turned around, dismissing Obito with a wave.  
  
"You're stuck in this hospital until you're cleared. It's been exactly two weeks since you were brought here and whenever you came everyone thought we were gone, for good this time. You were barely breathing, your chakra was  _depleted_ , and there were wounds beyond imagination all over your body. I suggest you lay here until your cleared and  _then_ I will answer any and all questions you may have."  
  
Kakashi started towards the door but Obito's kept gazing at the wall in front of him taking in everything his former comrade unveiled to him. Kakashi put his hand on the door handle and looked back at Obito with a concerned look but Obito kept his gaze trained at wall, ignoring the man completely. Time seemed to become slow-moving whenever Kakashi left. The injured, confused, and over all delirious man couldn't comprehend everything that had gone on. He still couldn't believe, let alone remember _anything_ that happened over the past three-four weeks. The war seemed as if it'd happened at the speed of light. As if he announced the start and then he immediately woke up chained to a hospital bed. Nothing could compare to the immense terror that he felt running through his body. He had no allies, for as far as he knew they were all dead. He caused a war that killed and tore apart families. He caused  _unimaginable pain and sorrow_. Uchiha Obtio was truly the definition of garbage and there was no redeeming himself. He needed to know  _why_ someone would save him. Was it to torture him? To make him atone for what he'd done? He needed to help the people in pain. To reverse what he'd done and he knew just the person who was going to do just that. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write!! as my first fanfiction on archive i was determined to make this worth your reading. i kind of winged it on this one, the only planning i did was write down "kakashi x obito" on a notebook and the first sentence of obito's third-person limited POV.


End file.
